ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Characters for Thomas
Ideas for new characters that could appear in Thomas & Friends. Characters Steam engines * Wilbert the Forest Engine - No.3806: An engine from the Mainland who came to help on Sodor when Donald and Douglas couldn't manage the goods work alone, when he found his line too short. He's a stronger engine than he seems and is very organised when handling difficult, hard jobs. Based on the engine of the same name - a Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0ST - from the Dean Forest Railway in Gloucestershire. Wilbert is painted navy with red lining and black wheels. He also has red nameplates with gold writing. His nameplates have the words "Rev. W. Awdry" underneath "Wilbert". Voice by Ben Small Diesel engines * Diesel 199: This diesel came from the Mainland along with Bear, and managed to cause uproar in the sheds amongst the engines. But during his stay, the arrogant diesel failed, which led to Murdoch having to form a "Super Rescue" by hauling both him and Bear and their trains to Knapford. Diesel 199 was terribly embarrassed, and thus was sent home immediately. Based on a British Rail Class 46. Painted in the BR's "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. Unlike his Railway Series counterpart, Diesel 199 has a grey face. Voice by Rob Rackstraw * Bear - D7101: Bear is an engine who came from the Mainland along with Diesel 199 for a loan period. He did not approve of his companion's comments toward the steamies they were staying with and duly told him so. During a run with the Express, in which ironically both diesels failed and had to be brought home by Murdoch, Bear struck up a friendship with the big orange engine and won a second chance with Sir Topham Hatt. Bear is now a member of the Sodor Railway and works on the mainline. Based on a British Rail Class 35. Painted in the BR's green livery with a narrow band of lime along the bottom of the sides with cream window surrounds and yellow warning panels. Unlike his Railway Series counterpart, Bear has a grey face. Voice by Keith Wickham * Pip & Emma: Philippa (or Pip for short) and Emma are an Intercity High Speed train who were brought to stand in for Gordon when he took a special to the Mainland. Although they suffered problems when they tried to help, the other engines took an instand liking to their kindness they recieved from them. Sir Topham Hatt has decided to buy Pip and Emma and use them for work on his railway to allow for a faster service on Express trains. Spencer is dreadfully jealous of them because they go faster than his class - 148 m/ph. Pip and Emma are based on the British Rail Class 43 (HST). Voice by Teresa Gallagher Rolling stock * Alice & Mirabel: Duck's red/cream express coaches. Voice by Jules de jongh * Isabel: Oliver's autocoach who joins him and Toad the Brakevan. Based on a GWR Autocoach. Voice by Tara strong * Victoria: Vintage coach who joins Toby and Henrietta. Based on a coach used by the Furness Railway. Voice by Emma tate * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice: Four narrow-gauge white/blue coaches and a blue brakevan. Based on Talyllyn Railway carriages 1-5. Voice by Kate bour * Cora: A grey narrow-gauge good's brakevan. Based on Talyllyn Railway carriage 6, originally used for the Corris Railway. Voice by bonnie hunt * Ada, Jane and Mabel: Yellow/green narrow-gauge open-sided coaches. Based on Talyllyn Railway carriages 11-13. Voice by Stacey depass * Gertrude and Millicent: Red narrow-gauge coaches. Based on Talyllyn Railway carriages 9-10. Voice by Susan roman Non-rail characters * Billy Shoepack the Alligator Tug 'voice by Rupert degas * 'Izzy Gomez the Spanish Tramper 'voice by Martin sheen * 'Sally Seaplane 'voice by Teresa Gallagher * 'Fire Tug 'voice by Glenn wrage * 'S.S. Roxstar the Ocean Liner 'voice by Jimmy Hibbert Sodor Tug and Marine Company * 'Ten Cents the Harbour Switcher - 1 'voice by John hasler * 'Big Mac the Big Harbour Tug - 2 'voice by Keith Wickham * 'O.J. the Paddle-Driven Harbour Tug - 3 'voice by Bob golding * 'Top Hat the Railway Tug - 4 'voice by William hope * 'Warrior the Clumsy Harbour Tug - 5 'voice by Kerry shale * 'Hercules the Ocean-going Tug - 6 'voice by Rob rackstraw * 'Sunshine the Little Switcher -7 'voice by Ben small Others * 'Lillie Lightship 'voice by Tara strong * 'Grampus the Midget Submarine 'voice by Joe mills * 'Lord Stinker the Garbage Barge 'voice by Joseph may * 'Frank & Eddie the Railway Barge Twins 'voice by Keith wickham and Matt Wilkinson * 'Pearl the Oyster Barge 'voice by Teresa Gallagher Military Characters * 'Sergeant Alistair the Army Engine: Alistair is a very strict Sergeant-like engine. He is very bossy and caused a lot of mishaps. After being spoken to severly, Alistair soon made up for his behaviour when Gordon broke down pulling the Express, and making him a welcome visitor to the Sodor Railway. Alistair is based on a War Department Austerity 2-8-0 locomotive. Painted in dark green with the sergeant rank painted on his tender sides. Has a small mustache above his lips. Voice by Glenn wrage * Bluenose the Naval Tug: Bluenose is an obnoxious navy tug, whom the Sodor Tugs despise. Like Alistair, Bluenose plays strictly by the rules and acts as an army sergeant towards the other tugs. Voice by Matt Wilkinson Category:Cartoons Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters